It can be challenging to slice certain vegetables into sticks, such as in the case of carrots or celery. The dimension of the vegetable can make them difficult to work with, and simply slicing with a standard knife can be dangerous as the narrow vegetable may be difficult to hold while slicing. Existing devices for cutting and chopping are generally not directed to cutting long slender vegetable sticks.